Sonic and Marle
by Re-Boot Writing
Summary: This was a request for someone so I made it because I would be getting a dollar even though I should be getting 5 dollars. This story might please the fanbase because of Marle and some of the actions that she does. Also she's a mouse assassin.


**Ok This story was yes a request, but I'm getting paid to do it and when I mean paid I mean only one dollar. Now The requester wanted it to be her/sonic so I made a few edit's created her an avatar I guess and now we're going to have the most RANDOM FANFIC EVER.**

* * *

It was just another day for Marle the mouse. Now Marle had brown fur and a long mane of it was on her head and she had deep hazel eyes that just showed people her soul. As she killed off all the robots in the area and then went to find the Echidna tribe who hired her for her services. You see Marle was the best assassin where ever she went. This was mainly due to her Blue Diamond Katana which never breaks.

As she was walking a long green hill zone a blue blur happened to run into her. This blur was of course Sonic who needs no introduction because if he did you would not be on here reading this fan fiction. When sonic saw Marle and her blonde hair with her assasin Uniform he was speechless, Marle on the other hand had a few select words to say, "Yo speedy watch where your going. I don't care how hot you are it's jerks like you who are all show and no action. I bet you wouldn't even no how to treat a lady."

With that Sonic was pissed this mouse couldn't just bad mouth him like that so he decided to say, "Hey for your information I tried to stop it's not my fault that science wouldn't let me. Also I do know how to treat a lady."  
"Then this happened, "Oh yeah then prove over a picnic lunch right here right now." and of course sonic said,  
"Ok then I will just gimme a few minutes." While he was running to get the supplies sonic just realized that he had a date with her. Some how his massive ego made him have a date with someone he just met. Then he realized that he was pretty fast with life so it wasn't a big deal.

**...**

Once he came back with the picnic basket and blanket he gestured her to sit. He tried to eat his chili dog as gentlemanly and quiet as he could eat a chili dog. Surprisingly enough no chili spilled on him. With that Marle was impressed not only was he trying to make an effort for her but he ate a chili dog without a single drop of chili getting on him so she had to ask,

"How just how?"  
How what?" The blue blur responded

How do you eat a chili dog and not get a single drop of chili on you."

Years of practice my dear." The Spiked speedster said. Well he couldn't be wrong she thought.

Suddenly the fanbase cringed as Amy Rose came a long looking for Sonic and then she had seen him with another girl. She was pissed she wanted sonic. She wanted him and no one else, but no one else could have him. So as the fanbase shot them selves with her mouth opening and her loud irrating voice beginning to speak she screamed,  
"YOU LITTLE BITCH GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MAN. SONIC IS MINE AND MINE ALONE EVEN THOUGH HE ALWAYS SAYS NO WHENEVER I ASK HIM IF HE LOVES ME."

Sonic was thinking oh god she's here and then he says, "Marle your an assassin so your good at killing things, so I would like to require your services for killing the pink bitch screaming."  
Then Marle drew her katana and decided to fight her head on, but then amy pulled out her hammer and charged straight at her. Blow for blow they blocked there moves. they were equal until Marle saw a nice opening and stabbed her in the chest killing her. What was left of the fanbase rejoiced until I decided to add a Lazarus pit right under the corpse of Amy Rose.

Now for those of you wondering what the fuck is a Lazarus pit allow me to explain. You see it is a pit in which you can revive the dead, but there are some side effects such as going insane, becoming more violent, wanting everyone dead, wanting to take over the world, and being an evil asshat to everyone.

With that said this Amy was more insane for sonic than the old Amy was, because now this Amy was filled with lust for Sonic and would kill off every woman to be with him. When Marle wasn't looking Amy got her hammer and smashed her to near death.

Then suddenly on the wisp planet a chain of wisps who were watching the whole chain of events swarmed down into Marle's body. Healing her and giving her their powers. With it she utilized her new skills to kill off Amy Rose once and for all. She used the drill to drill amy to a nearby wall. She used the laser to zap her unconscious. Then she proceeded to stab Amy to death with her blue diamond katana. Later she used the red wisp to burn the remains so there would be no way of her being revived ever again.

Oh and later on she killed Big the Cat and Marie, as well as giving Charmy a deeper voice which was weird at first but then people got accepting of it. Thus she was crowned the queen of Sonic characters by the sonic fanbase and spent the rest of her days with Sonic taking down Eggman, and whatever other evils come about.

* * *

**Yes that just happened now WHERE'S MY DOLLAR AT. Oh and for those here who like Pokemon as well check out my other stories you might just like them. Also I seriously find Amy's Voice to be annoying except in Boom but then again Sticks is gonna be in that game and her voice is just grating.**

**I'm reboot writing and I'm signing off.**


End file.
